


Tell Me You Will be Mine

by stvrmxra



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, Morning After, Sharing a Bed, Yaoi, bed sharing, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrmxra/pseuds/stvrmxra
Summary: “So...” he starts, swallowing and exhaling through his nose as his eyelids fall shut again. “Last night…wasn’t just a dream then?”Akaashi blushes profusely at the mention of last night, and Bokuto, sensing the shyness of his boyfriend, smiles radiantly.“No,” Akaashi says, shyness fading. “it wasn’t.”----day five prompt: bed sharing
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858477
Kudos: 102
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Tell Me You Will be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song _I Bloom Blaum_ by, you guessed it, Coldplay. 
> 
> I'm really proud of this one and I hope you like it as much as I do!!

Streams of sunlight filter through the blinds of a window into a small bedroom, the rays glistening on the pale skin of two boys who lie sleeping in a bed. A bird flies by the window, it’s shadow passing over the face of a boy with black hair, stirring him awake. 

Akaashi’s eyes crack open slowly, his vision blurry and his body heavy. He lies on his back, staring up at the ceiling, and he takes a second to let his vision adjust to the light. When his sight becomes less cloudy, Akaashi turns to lay on his left side, and a smile grows on his lips unconsciously as his gaze lands on the boy next to him. 

Bokuto is sound asleep on his stomach, arms crossed underneath his pillow, his face turned toward Akaashi. His feathery hair falls in his eyes and flutters as he breathes through his parted lips, and the sight brings a genuine smile to the boy looking at him fondly. 

Akaashi can’t help the hand that reaches out and brushes a strand of white hair out of Bokuto’s face, fingers scalding where their skin touches, even when one of them is asleep. Bokuto stirs, his head turning into the light blue pillowcase under his cheek. 

As his fingers find a rhythm brushing tenderly through Bokuto’s ungelled hair, Akaashi’s heart burns with an intense feeling of adoration. The feeling brings goosebumps to his skin, despite how warm he feels. 

Bokuto’s eyelids flutter open slowly at the sensation, and Akaashi watches as his golden eyes focus on him. He stares for a second, his body still waking up, and Akaashi observes a blush that spreads across his cheeks expeditiously. 

Bokuto’s lips turn up into a small, affectionate smile, the brightness of it nearly blinding to Akaashi. He tenses his body up, stretching his muscles almost like a cat, and then sinks back down into the mattress with his eyes closed. 

“Morning, Kou,” Akaashi whispers softly, sliding his hand down from the other boy’s hair to caress his cheek with his fingers. Bokuto doesn’t conceal the shiver that slides over his skin from Akaashi’s gentle touch and raspy words. 

“Morning, Ji,” he says, voice hoarse from sleep or the night before. They lay there, quietly enjoying the other’s presence, until Bokuto breathes out heavily. 

“So...” he starts, swallowing and exhaling through his nose as his eyelids fall shut again. “Last night…wasn’t just a dream then?” 

Akaashi blushes profusely at the mention of last night, and Bokuto, sensing the shyness of his boyfriend, smiles radiantly. 

“No,” Akaashi says, shyness fading. “it wasn’t.”

Bokuto’s eyes are vividly amative as they open again, this time focused on Akaashi’s cerulean ones. Gold irises alight with the fire of the sun and prurient thoughts, it takes all Akaashi has not to look away from the intensely divine picture in front of him. 

The streaks of sun that fall through the window make Bokuto’s tan skin glow, the sculpture-worthy muscles of his arms and shoulders enticing. There’s a heavenly haze around him, an aura unique to Bokuto that nothing can outshine; not the sun or any fire, not even the most luminous star in the sky.

Bokuto _is_ the brightest star, the only source of light that Akaashi can’t live without. 

_You’re my star, Koutarou._

Akaashi has no idea what the thoughts that run through Bokuto’s mind are when he looks at him, and he almost looks away at the insecure thought. He holds eye contact with the luminary next to him, though, his diffidence snuffed out by his memories of words whispered in the dark of night. 

_You’re my entire world, Keiji._

Bokuto pulls his arms out from under his pillow and turns to lie on his right side. He then reaches his fingers out, holding Akaashi’s face gently between his hands. The older boy caresses the smoothness of his junior’s cheeks, grinning at the way Akaashi snuggles closer to his touch. 

Unable to stop himself, Bokuto scoots forward to cover the expanse between their bodies, his eyes meeting Akaashi’s exquisite ones the color of the sea just before their lips meet. 

This kiss is unlike the many from the night before; those were fiery and world-ending, but this is tender and consoling. Their eyes close and their hearts burn with ardent feelings and longing. 

It’s chaste and sweet, a reassurance that the night before wasn’t a fluke, but a special first between the two boys. 

There’s a pause when they pull away, their faces flushed and still inches apart. Both of them itch to say something, but silence settles over them. One thing pops into Akaashi’s mind as he stares into his boyfriend’s swirling golden eyes, and his heart stills as he opens his mouth to say it.

“I love you, Koutarou,” he says quietly, and his heart ignites in his chest at the astonished and open look on Bokuto’s face. 

They had said it a million times in this same bed, but doubt says it could have just been in the moment or a way to express their mutual passion. Akaashi needs Bokuto to know that it wasn’t just a few words said in the daze of heat and lust, but the one thing he’s more sure about than anything else. 

“I love you, too, Keiji,” he returns after a moment of taking in what this now means. 

Akaashi swallows at the yearning look in Bokuto’s sparkling eyes, his celestial beauty too much for Akaashi to handle in this meaningful moment. He swallows, gaze flicking between Bokuto’s eyes, and exhales as Bokuto leans in and connects their lips once again. 

A content sigh escapes Akaashi as their lips move together slowly, Bokuto’s strong hand drifting down his side to his waist. Akaashi’s arms slip around his neck, hands tangling in Bokuto’s silky hair as he deepens the kiss further. 

Their mutual love envelops them, swallowing them into a place where it’s only tender kisses and soft, careful touches. Akaashi Keiji knows in his heart that he’s in love with Bokuto Koutarou, and as they kiss in the light of the rising sun, there’s not a thing in the world that can change his mind.


End file.
